Endless Possibilities
by Asian Ascian
Summary: In life, there are many possible outcomes, good or bad. This applies for everyone and everything, especially those who live in the Imagine Nation. Enter the lives and adventures of its greatest heroes. A collection of drabbles featuring our favorite crew. Enjoy! CH 03: Tabula Rasa loves it whenever her son visits.
1. Searching

**Title: **Searching

**Characters: **Solomon Roka, Tabula Rasa, Jack Blank, Allegra, Skerren, Stendeval, Oblivia, Hypnova

**Pairings: **RasaXRoka, slight JackXAllegra

**Genres: **Romance, Angst, Family

**Disclaimer****:** Please, if I owned the Jack Blank Adventures, Jack and Allegra would have been a couple at the end.

**Notes: **Yeah, I know I should be working on my JVLN story, but I couldn't help it. I'm kinda satisfied with this chapter. Yeah, this will be a drabble series. So, enjoy!

* * *

oOo

* * *

"That did _not_ happen!"

"I'm telling the truth! Look inside my memories if you want to. That doesn't change the fact that all I said was real!"

Tabula Rasa laughed that beautiful laugh of hers—the one that always made Solomon's heart beat a thousand miles an hour. He knew for a fact that Rasa didn't really doubt his word for second—one, because you can never keep a secret from someone who can look into your mind to learn _all_ your secrets, and two, because Solomon would never lie to her anyways. She was special to him like that.

They were in the lowest point in Lowtown, a very secretive place, even for the Imagine Nation. Previously, the only person who knew of this place was just Solomon himself. But now there were two who knew about this little hideout. Well, that's what he thought, anyways.

They talked for hours, and Solomon used all that time to admire Tabula Rasa for who she was—not as a Secreteer or hero, but as a person. He took in all the little details about her: how she liked her coffee (cream and two sugars), her favorite place in the Imagination (she said it was right by his side, but Season Still Park came as her second), even about how that pretty dimple appeared on her face whenever she smiles (he found it cute how she blushed whenever he told her how pretty she looked with it).

This was his favorite time of his life, sitting with Rasa. With her, he could get away from all the disapproving looks from his family, who expected too much from him. He was sure that Rasa felt the same way—that with Solomon she could take a break from her duties of guarding the Imagine Nation's secrets, and just be normal. There was nothing that could ruin this perfect moment for the two of them.

Except for the Clandestine Order.

Of _course_ they had to come and barge in to this. Actually, he wasn't surprised when they just showed up at the place he thought was a secret. Secreteers were always nosey—looking around in his personal life. But Rasa was an exception, of course. He knew that she was better. It was just the others he disliked, for they disapproved of Solomon meeting up with Rasa so much.

"Rasa," the matriarch called sternly. Oblivia was her name, as Solomon recalled. He never did like that woman. "Please, we must go."

Solomon stood and glowered at the matriarch, but as he opened his mouth to protest, Rasa gently touched his arm. She smiled softly at him, and wrapped her purple Secreteer cloak around her. She walked to join her colleagues. Rasa was greeted by another woman, who seemed young, like she had just recently joined the Order. Solomon searched his mind for her name. Hypnova. Yes, that was it. She was a friend to Rasa.

The other Secreteers all turned and left without a word. But Rasa lagged behind. She turned her head to Solomon, and winked. She then threw her hood up and left. Solomon understood then and there that she would come back again.

And he would be waiting.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Months passed, and the Clandestine Order was getting more annoying. They wouldn't stop pestering Solomon about his relationship with Rasa. They made it very clear that they disapproved. But Solomon didn't give a damn about them. All he cared for was about his love for Rasa. But what really angered him was the fact of how they tried to use their memory powers to make him forget about her. He couldn't, of course. She was just too important to him. And he refused to give up.

No matter what the Secreteers tried, Solomon loved Rasa too much to let her go. Rasa was worried about what they might do to him, but Solomon shrugged it off. He promised that he would stay by her side—wherever, whenever, and forever. And that's what he wanted to do.

But that was a promise he just couldn't keep.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Solomon cursed the name of that damned Secreteer Oblivia. He couldn't believe that woman. Had she really gotten desperate enough to knock him out and send him away into space, just because he loved Rasa? Unbelievable. So unprofessional.

No matter. He'll just keep coming back. He always has. Because whether the Clandestine Order liked it or not, Solomon loved Tabula Rasa. He didn't give two shits that they wanted Rasa to be the matriarch and that "nothing may distract a Secreteer from his or her duties," as they put it. He wasn't going to let the Order tear him and Rasa apart. He, Solomon Roka, would come back to her.

He then frowned. Solomon Roka…that was definitely his name, he was sure of it, yet it didn't exactly feel right. But he shrugged it off. He'd deal with that bit later.

Examining the ship's control panel, he cursed Oblivia again for sticking him on a ship with no hyperspace mode. She had determination, he'll give her that. Checking his coordinates, he was shocked to learn how far away from home he was. How long had he been knocked out? Considering his location and no-hyperspace feature, he had to guess at least four to five months. He groaned as he realized that he would have to travel in that same amount of time to get back to Rasa.

He scouted the ship for supplies, and determined how long he would be able to last with them. At least the Secreteers were kind enough to provide him with all the life-important essentials.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Solomon was in his hideout in Lowtown once again. But suddenly, it didn't seem as welcoming as it was back then. All he could think about was Rasa—

Rasa.

Solomon sobbed, and sank down onto the floor, running a hand through his hair. He had lost her. While he was in space she…the Imagine Nation was attacked by the Rüstov. Many of the Imagine Nation's citizens were either dead or used as Rüstov hosts. The rest were the lucky ones, those who had successfully protected their home and helped drive those Rüstov vermin back to where they came from.

But Rasa was not one of the lucky ones.

He didn't know all the details, but someone informed him that she had been taken as a prisoner to become the host of a Rüstov parasite. No one was sure if she was alive or not.

And now, everything reminded him of Rasa's ghost. Wherever he looked, he saw Rasa's smile and beautiful features. Everywhere he went, he could hear her honey-filled voice. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could feel her presence right next to him, as if she was standing by his side and about to give him a warm hug—

_God damn it!_

Solomon punched the ground. He should have been _there_! He should have been right next to Rasa. He could have saved her, or maybe escaped with her, or at least gotten captured with her. No matter what the outcome would have been, he should have been _there_, by Rasa's side all the way to the end.

He was angry with himself for letting this happen. But slowly, his raged turned to someone else, or more specifically, an entire group.

The Secreteers.

It was _their _fault he wasn't there. It was _their_ fault that Rasa was _gone_. _They_ were the ones who didn't want him and Rasa to be together. _They_ were the ones who sent him away. Because of them, Rasa was _gone_.

But there was nothing he could do to change the past. And that's what really upset him.

He stayed there for what seemed like forever. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to stay in the Imagine Nation, for Rasa was everywhere. And he didn't want to venture off into the Real World, because honestly, those regular humans can be so annoying. Not that super-powered people could be any different. His only option was to go out into space. But what could he possibly do out there? It was a dangerous place—even more dangerous than the supervillains in the Imagine Nation. Plus, there was still the chance that the Rüstov were still out there, and the only reason why Solomon would ever want to encounter them was if Rasa was out there still alive—

Solomon straightened. He replayed that thought in his head, as adrenaline and newfound strength coursed through his body. _If Rasa was out there still alive_…

Suddenly, he had found a new job to do for a living.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Solomon didn't understand what he did that was so wrong that got him into jail. All he did was raid some lousy Rüstov transport. In fact, he should be _thanked_ and _praised_, because he had just risked his life—_again_, mind you—to save some prisoners who were going to be turned into Rüstov hosts were it not for him. But _no_, apparently raiding Rüstov ships and freeing innocent lives without a permit is a big no-no for the Calculan species. Just because

Then again, saving those prisoners was not his true objective. It was and always will be on his to-do list, but his main objective was to find one person and one person only—the one person who set him on this path of infiltrating the Rüstov lines one by one. And that was Rasa. The chance of finding her alive was extremely small, and almost impossible, but there was still a chance. And he was going to take whatever he could get, because that was just how he is. Besides, from what he learned in the Imagine Nation, nothing could be completely impossible. You just had to believe. But he's believed for 14 years.

His hopes were cut even shorter when he was arrested. What's more, they sentenced him to nine hundred and forty-two years in prison. Now, he has to wait for that long until he can go back to raiding.

Whoopee.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to go through that sentence.

Not long after being arrested, he was visited by one of the Imagine Nation's greatest hero and Inner Circle member: Stendeval the Wise. Apparently, Stendeval had made a deal with the Calculans' that if Solomon freed some kid named Jack Blank from Rüstov custody, his sentence would be lifted. He didn't know the real reason why they agreed to such a deal, but he had a hunch. According to the information given to him, Blank would be the one who would decide the outcome of the war between the Rüstov and the Imagine Nation, for better or for worst. The Calculans probably thought that with Jack and the Imagine Nation, they could drive the Rüstov away once and for all. He kind of hoped so too, because no matter what happened there, Earth would always be his home.

So, Solomon took the deal. He infiltrated the Magus's personal flagship. He went by almost unnoticed. He saved Jack Blank. But what really surprised him was the fact that when he looked at the fourteen year-old's face, he saw the mark of the Rüstov, plain as day.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Coming back to Earth, Solomon knew that things wouldn't be easy. What he didn't expect was that Jack Blank would drive his ship the _Harbinger_ through hyperspace—_manually_. He also didn't expect Blank to abruptly crash it into a swamp.

His ship. His_ beautiful_ ship. The one he had worked so hard to build. Now in ruins. But when that kid apologized to Solomon, he couldn't be angry at him. He just seemed…_vulnerable_. And according to what he heard from Blank's friends Jazen Knight and Allegra, there was a reason to that. Jack had just lost an entire year of his life, all because of the Rüstov. Solomon could relate to the kid. So he forgave him.

Another problem arose that centered on Blank. Well, to be completely honest, _all_ the problems that came up seemed to revolve around him. That aside, when Solomon came back to the Imagine Nation, he knew there wasn't going to be a warm welcoming party. He just didn't know that that egotistical _maniac_ Jonas Smart would _open fire_ on them in the middle of a _civilian filled crowd_. Were these people crazy?!

And then came the part where Blank drove them through the streets of the boroughs like a madman and almost gotten him and Allegra killed…multiple times. He also didn't like that Skerren kid. Why Skerren and Blank were ever friends, Solomon did not know. What he _did _know—which was really the only thing he learned that day—was that Blank and all the people around him were crazy. This was confirmed when Blank purposely crashed the hover car he was driving—while Skerren was in it.

Luckily for them, Blank used his powers to activate the airbags so they wouldn't die. Downside to it all was that Jack was knocked unconscious. At least Skerren was knocked out as well.

They took him to Solomon's hideout at Lowtown, for that was the only place that could be deemed safe for now. As Jack twisted in his unconscious state, Solomon watched over him, along with that Valorian girl Allegra.

He didn't know why, but he felt protective over Blank—actually, he was getting tired of calling him by his last name. He felt protective over _Jack_. Solomon couldn't explain it. It's like instinct to him. Not only that, but when they were at the swamp, there was something about Jack, something _familiar_. But he didn't know what. And whenever Allegra squeezed Jack's hand every time he groaned or mumbled something to the parasite within him, Solomon felt a sense of Déjà vu.

* * *

oOo

* * *

It was when they were captured by the Rüstov that Solomon thought he figure it out. Allegra was infected by a parasite, and because of that, Jack was disoriented. Confused. Pained. And in Solomon's mind, something clicked. Jack reminded Solomon of himself. Jack reminded Solomon of his own life and problems with Rasa. There was a group that was keeping him and Rasa apart. For Jack, it was the Rüstov taking Allegra. There was a group who stole Rasa's future away from her. It was also the Rüstov, for both occasions.

Solomon watched with an aching heart as Jack tried to reach out to Allegra, but to no avail. Solomon saw the broken look in Jack's eyes. The tears welling up. The sorrow deep in his heart. And when that damned Rüstov bastard Glave joked about it, and then compared it with Solomon's own life, he snapped. He couldn't—_wouldn't_—let anyone make fun of that, because it didn't only hurt him, he was positive it hurt Jack to. And he wasn't going to let Jack go down the same road he did.

But what Solomon knew was that this attack would only result in strengthening Jack. He knew that Jack would stop at nothing to find a way to beat the infection and get Allegra back. Because believe it or not, Jack was a _lot_ like Solomon. When it came to fight or flight, they both preferred _fight_.

Solomon knew that he was going to be the host body for Glave. But he also knew that at some point in time, Jack was going to save him. So he put his faith in the kid. And that's what he told him, right before he was infected.

"Fight them, Jack. Don't ever stop, you hear me?"

* * *

oOo

* * *

It was an endless void. Solomon didn't see anything, nor could he move. All he could do was listen, with the occasional pinch of pain that came every time his body was hit. He heard explosions, screaming, and what seemed to be his own laughter. He swore that at some point, Jack spoke to him. He sounded as if he was…apologizing? And then a sharp poke came at him.

Solomon didn't know what was happening. Were they winning? Losing? What happened to Jack? He hated that feeling of helplessness. It was all dark.

And then, there was light.

In a sudden flash, Solomon had his body back. He stumbled at first, taken aback by the sudden change. He didn't exactly understand what was going on. First, he saw the broken machine parts at his feet. He looked to his side, and saw Allegra reforming. Except that there was no longer a Rüstov mark on her eye, and she looked so disoriented that she had to grab onto him for support. She was cold, shivering, and just as confused as he was.

Finally, Solomon looked up, and saw Jack standing in front of him, with his hand out and a smile on his lips. He processed it for five seconds. Then it snapped in place. Jack just cured him.

_But that means…_

He put a hand to his eye. He didn't feel even a trace of the Rüstov mark. He was back. Jack did it.

"Say goodbye to your army," he heard Jack say. Out of the power core of his chest, Jack shot out a large energy beam, taking out the wall of the room they were in, which looked to be the throne room. Solomon watched in amazement as Jack stretched his hand out and the Imagine Nation lit up like a Christmas tree, as parasites were ripped out of their hosts bodies. Solomon couldn't believe his eyes.

Jack turned to the Magus, and Solomon cringed when he remembered that the Magus chose Stendeval as his host. But Jack brought Stendeval back. The Magus may not have been affected by Jack's powers since he had a different construct then the rest of the Rüstov, but he _was_ affected by the fact that his son's life may be in the line. Making a deal with Jack, the boy promised that if the Magus released Stendeval, Jack would allow Khalix—the Rüstov prince—to live within him.

The Magus agreed, and released Stendeval. Skerren was the one to end the hostless-parasite's life.

It was over. The war was won.

Solomon expected Jack to exorcize the parasite from his body, but to his surprise, he didn't. He then realized why. Jack made a promise. And he's going to keep it.

"The heart of a hero," Stendeval said. "Like no one I've ever met."

Solomon couldn't agree more.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Solomon was confused and his mind was a complete wreck…again.

He snapped his head to look at Jack, and locked eyes with him in a shocked stare. No…it can't be true. He didn't have a son. He would know. Rasa would tell him if he had a kid…right?

They're lying. Yeah, that's it. Secreteers were always dirty tricksters. And he was sure to accuse Hypnova, right then and there. His response was a puff of purple powder up his nose.

Solomon felt someone steady him as he backpedaled. He coughed, and heard muted voices around him. But he wasn't paying attention. Memories were suddenly flowing into his head. His childhood, his family, his name—which was not Solomon Roka, it was Solomon _Noteworthy_. It all came back. The Secreteers had made him forget his identity, all those years ago.

He looked around in wonder, but then glared at Oblivia with a smoldering gaze. His old hate and pain was resurfacing. How could they do this to him? To all of them? He finally spoke out all his pain to the matriarch's face. She showed no remorse. And that just made him even more furious.

Then Solomon felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Stendeval. The wisest man in the world gently asked him what, with this new information, would he do? He asked Solomon what he was going to do now.

Solomon shot one last glare at Oblivia, and then thought about Stendeval's words. Suddenly, he felt very overwhelmed. Rasa was gone, there was no escaping that. No saving her anymore. He had thought he knew who he was, but it was all a lie up until now. He was a mess. But there was one thing that was certain, something that he knew that he couldn't deny.

Jack was his son. There was no blood proof, like Jack had when he learned that he was part of the Noteworthy bloodline, but the word of a Secreteer was almost always true. After all, they knew all of the Imagine Nation's secrets.

He looked at Jack, and suddenly he caught his breath. Tears welled up in his eyes. Jack didn't just seem familiar because he reminded Solomon of himself. It was those _eyes_.

"I don't believe it."

Jack's slight grimace was almost unnoticeable, but Solomon saw it either way, and he knew Jack took that the wrong way. "We can always do a blood test," the boy suggested.

Solomon almost laughed at that, and the fact that Jack handed Solomon the SmartPaper with the confirmation of his Noteworthy blood.

Solomon took it.

And crumpled it up and threw it away.

"I don't need that," Solomon said, and he was completely honest. He took a knee, and got a good look at Jack. Placing both hands on Jack's shoulders, and continued. "What I mean is, I don't believe I missed this. I spent years raiding Rüstov ships in the off chance that I might find her out there somewhere." He choked back a sob as tears welled up in his eyes. "Then I come home and I can't even see her when she's staring me right in the face."

Jack looked behind himself, and Solomon inwardly chuckled at his antics. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Where?"

Solomon pushed Jack's blond hair back from his forehead. He gazed at Jack's jade eyes—the same ones that Rasa had that had shone so happily. "Right here. Your mother's name was Rasa, Jack. Tabula Rasa. You've got her eyes." Solomon finally broke, and he wrapped Jack in a tight bear hug. After a moment, he felt Jack hug him back.

He felt his son hug him back.


	2. Will You Be My Valentine?

** Title: **Will You Be My Valentine?

** Characters: **Jack Blank, Allegra

** Pairings:** JackXAllegra

** Genres: **Romance

** Disclaimer: **Nope. Not my series. Simply a fan who writes fanfiction.

** Notes: **A little Valentine's Day oneshot of my favorite couple! Moonwolf121, howlin' you a godly time~

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Hey Jack?"

"Mm?"

"I have a question…"

"Shoot away."

"What's Valentine's Day?"

The blond haired teen almost fell off the tree at the question. Jack Blank and Allegra of Valor had been sitting in cherry blossom tree in the spring section of Season Still Park. It was February 14, otherwise known as Valentine's Day in the Real World. Most people in the Imagine Nation either didn't know about this particular holiday or just didn't care—especially the ones who lived in the Galaxis borough, for that area of the Imagine Nation consisted of aliens foreign to Earth and its events.

Why his friend was asking about this holiday, he did not know. But what was worse for him was that it was _Allegra_ of all people asking this. Unbeknownst to her, Jack had harbored feelings for the Valorian girl ever since they were younger. He couldn't tell exactly when it started—whether it began on the day she stood up for him, when she trusted him enough to follow him even without a plan, or sometime after that—but he knew that this feeling has been growing and had only recently come to his attention. Which explains his current flushed face and stutter.

"Well— I— Um…"

Allegra tilted her head at Jack. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head, his cheeks growing warm. "It's just that…well…" How do you explain the holiday of love to someone who you harbor special feelings for?

Allegra raised an eyebrow. She was getting a little impatient. "Well…?"

Jack looked away, his face growing hot. "…Valentine's Day is a human holiday about love."

He said it.

"Oh." If Jack had looked back at the Valorian girl, he would have seen the rising blush on her face. Allegra looked at the other direction. They sat in silence for a moment, with Jack awkwardly running his hand through his blond hair and Allegra fidgeting as she sat.

Jack decided to continue. He didn't know if that was the right choice, but he figured that it couldn't get any more awkward. "Usually, if you like someone on Valentine's Day, you give them chocolate, or a bouquet of flowers, or a ki—" He stopped. But Allegra knew what he meant, and both their faces turned a darker shade of red.

Correction: things _could_ get more awkward.

There was an extended period of silence. Jack looked everywhere—at children playing, at the packed streets, even at the orange sky as the sun began to set. He looked at everywhere _but_ at Allegra. He was afraid that she would see his blush.

Allegra cleared her throat. "U-um…do…do you have anyone you like?"

_Crap_, Jack thought as his mind raced a million miles an hour. Which is technically an understatement, considering that Stendeval had told him that the Speed of Thought can outrun the Speed of Light. Although, Jack considered the two to be at least equal to each other. But that was not important currently, because Jack needed to think of an answer—and fast.

"M-maybe." _Why the hell did I just say that_? Jack berated himself. _Why did I not just say 'no' and get this over with. This could have been a lot simpler if I just said no. Oh god she's looking at me. This isn't good. Please don't ask please don't ask please—_

"So that means yes. Er…who is it?"

_She asked._

Jack rubbed the back of his head, and continued to avoid her eyes. "I-it's not important…"

"'_Not important?_'" She looked at him incredulously. "You think that your first love isn't _important_?"

"Who said that this was my first love?" Jack shot back defiantly.

Allegra raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue that thought. Jack sometimes hated how well she knew him.

He hesitated, then slouched. "Okay, so it _is_ my first crush…But I doubt she'd return the feeling…" Jack stared at his feet.

"Why would you say that?" she scooted closer to him and, after a moment's thought, placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You are _the_ Jack Blank! You saved the Imagine Nation multiple times, and you drove away the Rüstov once and for all! You got the looks, and the heart!"

Jack flashed a half-hearted smirk at her. "You think I have the looks?" he joked.

She smiled, and gave him a light punch on the arm. "I'm trying to be serious here, idiot. Don't mess me up." She then sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, she'd be crazy not to fall for you too! The only girls I can think of who wouldn't be interested in dating you are Lorem and Trea." She hesitated. "…Is it Lorem or Trea?"

"_What_?!" Jack sputtered, and almost fell out of the tree again. "Why would I—No! It's not them! Ugh, now I need to get that thought out of my head." He shuddered, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Allegra pouted. "That was mean. They aren't _that_ bad."

"Yeah, but they're just friends!"

If he had opened his eyes, he would have seen Allegra flinch, and look away with a bit of hurt in her gaze. "Yeah. Friends."

Jack shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Then again, the girl I like is also a friend," he admitted. Allegra perked up a bit, but refused to get her hopes up and let it show. _It probably isn't even me_, she thought bitterly. _I'm just his best friend. Nothing more, nothing less_.

"But I honestly don't know what to do," Jack continued as he stared at his hands. He couldn't believe he was telling his feelings about Allegra _to_ Allegra without her knowing. I'm afraid of being rejected, and losing the bond we have together as friends. I…I don't want to lose her." He chuckled and looked up to the clouds above. "Selfish, right?"

Allegra stayed silent for a moment, and Jack released a shaky breath. Then, he felt a warm embrace around his hand. Startled, he looked to Allegra, and was locked by the determined stare she was giving him. "Tell her your feelings," she said bluntly.

He blinked. "Wh-wha…?"

"You never know what's going to happen!" she exclaimed. "For God's sake, Jack, this is the Imagine Nation! We make the impossible possible! _You_, in general, make the impossible possible! And if she rejects you, so be it! If she refuses to be your friend afterwards, then she was never meant to be your friend in the first place!"

She spoke with so much force that Jack was momentarily mesmerized by her words. He was stunned even further when she hugged him, her arms wrapping around his torso, and her head burying in his chest. His only response was to hug her back.

"I hate seeing you so sad," Allegra mumbled, her voice vibrating through him. "Not everyone can get a happy ending. _I _may never get my happy ending. But _you_ can. God, if anyone can get a happy ending, it's you." She looked up at him and smiled. "Now go over to that girl and give her a kiss! Tell her that you love her! Ask her out on a date!"

Jack blinked down at her. Then he grinned back at the girl in his arms. _Leave it to Allegra to have no idea what she's getting herself into_, he thought mischievously. But he would follow her advice. "Okay," he agreed with a shrug.

"Good!" She began to detangle herself from his embrace, but he pulled her back. Confused, she tried to push him away. "Jack, what are you—"

Jack placed a finger under her chin, and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. All Allegra saw were those soft jade orbs looking into her own surprised ones. He softly leaned down, and gently placed his lips upon hers, enjoying the moment while it lasted. Allegra, on the other hand, was shocked at the recent turn of events, and stiffened at the feel of his lips against hers. But as soon as he cupped her face and brushed her cheek with his thumb, she relaxed into the embrace, and looped her arms around his neck. Jack pulled her closer as he felt her kiss him back, and he felt butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach. The kiss was electric, and they both enjoyed every moment of it.

When the need for air arose, they parted, gasping for air while their hearts thundered against their chests. Jack leaned his forehead against Allegra's, and stared into her blue eyes. "Allegra of Valor," he began. "I've loved you for a while. I can't tell exactly when it started, but I _do _know that I want to be more than just 'friends', if that's alright with you." He gazed at her intensely. "Will you be my Valentine?"

Allegra took a moment to process the information. When she did, she smiled brightly. "Of course," she whispered. She chuckled. "I've been waiting for God knows how long for this moment."

A big, goofy grin spread across Jack's face. "Yeah? Me to."

Allegra laughed, and they both shared another kiss under the setting sun in the safety of a cherry blossom tree.


	3. Visiting Mom

**Title: **Visiting Mom

**Characters: **Tabula Rasa, Jack Blank

**Pairings:** None

** Genres: **Family, Angst

** Disclaimer: **Sadly, not my series. The Jack Blank Adventures are owned by Matt Myklusch.

** Notes: **This maaayyy be a little sad. Also, this is a lot shorter than usual. You've been warned. Slight spoilers for End of Infinity!

* * *

oOo

* * *

Tabula Rasa loved it when Jack visited. Her face would always brighten when she saw him walk up. Of course it would, he was her son, after all. Almost every mother would love to see her child. When Jack visited, he would spend hours telling her about what had happened in his life since his last visit. Of course, Tabula already knew what had happened—she _was_ a Secreteer, and besides, she always kept an eye on her child. Of course, she liked it a lot better when Jack told the story through his perspective. A lot more humor, and besides, she liked sitting on the grass with him.

He would visit every month or so, and she appreciated his effort. She knew that Jack had a busy schedule, even more so now that he's in the School of Thought added with the fact that he's just so famous. That idea always made her giggle—her own son, the child she bore, is famous. What a fun thought! She always knew that her little boy was a charmer.

That aside, today Jack had visited. He brought her flowers again. He always brought her flowers, but she didn't mind. "Jack!" she had squealed. She immediately sat down in their usual spot on the grass. "Hello, my sweet little Jackie," she cooed. Tabula knew he couldn't say anything against her whenever she used that ridiculous nickname that would have had his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Hi Mom," Jack greeted with a bright smile, settling himself on the ground. He laid the bouquet of flowers on the floor in front of her. Tabula didn't bother to pick it up, and rather focused her attention at her son. "Sorry that Dad couldn't make it—he was pretty busy today."

Tabula waved a hand dismissively. "That's fine. Solomon will find some time off. He always does. So, what's been happening in your life?" she inquired eagerly.

Jack let out a laugh. He leaned back and used his right hand to hold him up, his left one running through his already messy hair. "Man, do I have some stories to tell you, Mom."

Tabula grinned. "Spill it, kid."

Jack exhaled, a smile spreading on his face. "Where to begin? Ah, maybe I should start with how my coffee machine apparently went on strike during finals."

Tabula laughed. "Oh dear."

"So, it all started the week before…"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Tabula laughed, Jack snickering along with her. It had been hours since Jack had arrived, and Tabula enjoyed every moment of it. He had many stories he had wanted to tell her, and she listened intently to all of them. They were all amusing, and she felt as if she was a little closer to Jack now.

The laughter died down, and was replaced with a relaxed silence. Tabula took the time to examine her pride and joy, everything she has cared about other than his father. Yes, Jack had grown into a fine young man in Tabula's eyes. He had friends, people to call family, and a very bright future ahead of him. Jack had accomplished so many things in his life, things that a normal boy his age should not have been able to accomplish, and for that, Tabula will forever be proud.

But the more Tabula thought about how wonderful he has grown, the more the small knot in her chest tightened. She was never there to guide Jack to make those decisions, to help him when he needed it. What's worse, she was never there throughout his entire _childhood_. She was never able to do what she had always dreamed of doing as a mother: raise her own son. She was never able to sing him to sleep, never there to hear his first words, never able to teach him how to walk. She had missed everything a mother had wanted to experience with their child. And that made her sad.

"Jack," Tabula murmured. She reached out to stroke his hair, but pulled back with a grimace. He didn't seem to notice. She looked at the young man, the boy who was her son. She needed to say it. Even if he couldn't hear her.

"Jack, I am so proud of you. Words cannot begin to describe how proud I am to be your mother. I wish I was there for you as I child, to get you through those hard times that you needed a friend to lean on and had none. But you've moved past them, and that takes a lot of courage and strength. And that's just who you are Jack: you're brave, and strong. And you're also kind, determined, amazing, and admittedly reckless and stubborn. But that connects you to your father, so I don't mind. It would do you good to be like him, he's a good man. Just like you are. I look at you, and all I see is greatness. You're destined for great things, Jackie, and I will love seeing you achieve them. If there is anyone that can do the impossible, it's you, Jack. And for that, I will always be proud to be your mother."

She felt tears in her eyes. But she swiped away those useless tears, and enveloped Jack in a hug. She needed to be strong for her son.

"I love you, Jack."

She would watch over him now, and guide him.

Even if he would never know she was there.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jack closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that had suddenly enveloped him. He didn't particularly know what it was, but living in the Imagine Nation, he's learned to just go with everything. When he reopened his eyes, he was greeted with the same sight from before: nothing but the flowers and carved stone in front of him.

Jack sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Well, I suppose it's time for me to go. Dad will worry if I stay out too long. Don't see the problem there though—I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

No answer.

He honestly didn't expect one.

"I'll, uh, see you again next time Mom."

Silence.

Jack smiled sadly.

He stood up, dusting the dirt off the back and front of his jeans. He set a hand upon the cool stone. "Love you Ma," he said, as he always does when he visits. He read the carving engraved into the stone one more time, despite the lonely pang it always gave him.

_Tabula Rasa_

_To the Grave our Secrets go_

He gently patted the gravestone, before stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets and walking home, not looking back.

Although he swore he heard the faintest of voices, whispering back to him.

_I love you too, Jack._

* * *

oOo

* * *

**A/N Sooooo whatcha think? Aha, I tried going for something sad yet happy at the same time. Sorry if it feels rushed, I was trying to get it out as soon as possible since I've been sooooo inactive, and I literally just started today when I looked back at this old picture I drew. I'll probably edit this again and give you a heads up afterwards! Anyways, here's an idea for you: reread Tabula's POV, but where Tabula talks to Jack, just put silence. As if Jack was not talking to anyone. He's doesn't know if she's there, but he still talks to her. Yeah. Ain't that a happy thought.**


End file.
